Kirby of Royal Woods
by TheFawfulizedWario
Summary: This is my own fanfiction of crossing The Loud House over with Hoshi No Kaabi/Kirby of the Stars/Kirby Right Back At Ya. Criticism is welcome(Will try to update frequently).
1. Theme Song

(The song begins with a couple of bounces before it forms to the Pink Puffball: Kirby. As Kirby's formed the background transforms into a stage with King Dedede marching towards Kirby with a hammer, Luna with her guitar and the other louds, love interests and main characters marching with her.)

Luna: Who's the little dude who sleeps all the time, Kirby of Royal Woods.

(King Dedede whacks Kirby on the head with his hammer and marches on.)

A hero with strange powers, we wonder why.

(Kirby climbs up the prop stairs and lands on some presents revealing his fire, ice and sword abilities and falls.)

Despite his crazy powers, he is very strong. He can save our skins.

Strong, brave Star Warrior.

Way to go, Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo.

(It cuts to a flashback of when Kirby saved Royal Woods from Nightmare)

Luna: In the peaceful City of Royal Woods, someone's been causing fear.

Let's get rid of those terrible nightmares, by eating them up.

We're going to turn our frowns upside down.

Turn them to a smile, by inhaling the demon.

(Flashback ends and Kirby goes on a ball and once he's behind the present, Kirby transforms into his Circus ability.)

A beautiful, perfect, pink circle which he is. Kirby of Royal Woods.

(Lynn Jr. kicks Kirby off the ball and rides it.)

But can he really turn into anything? Yes, he really can.

(Kirby heads into Escargoon's cannon and it goes over the characters heads and the others catch Kirby.)

The all powerful hero with unlimited abilities.

We're proud of you, Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo!

Trivia:

* Yes, this is not canon to the Loud House or Kirby in any shape or form.

* The series has a lot of ships in it.

* Here are the couples in this series:

Lori X Carol

Leni X Becky

Luna X Sam

Luan X Maggie (I don't ship Luan X Benny due to it feeling samey)

Lincoln X Ronnie Anne

Lucy X Rocky

Rita X Chef Lynn Sr.

Lynn's the only one who's asexual in this fanfiction and Lana, Lola and Lisa are too young to have a love interest along with Lily.

* I chose the Kirby March due, to the song being more catchy and I just like the song in this fanfiction.

*There will be some dialogue from the Japanese and American Versions of Kirby: Right Back At Ya, heck it's based on Kirby: Right Back At Ya.


	2. Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Royal Woods

Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Royal Woods:

(The Episode begins at night at Liam's farm when Liam let all of his sheep out to graze. But, all of a sudden, an Octopus Monster comes in and devours all of the sheep using his tentacles. Liam notices the noise and screams as the Octopus Monster goes away to Castle Dedede.)

(Theme Song)

(Kirby, on his Starship hears a loud alarm and the spaceship speeds up so much that he travels thousands of miles away. Meanwhile...at Castle Dedede. Escargoon confronts all of the citizens of Royal Woods)

Escargoon: "Monster! That's ridiculous, there's no monster in this castle."

Lynn Sr.: "Yes there is!"

Lynn Jr.: "It's big!"

Leni: "It's scary!"

Lola: "And it eats everything in sight!"

Ecargoon: "(Bonks Leni on the head) That's King Dedede! Now go back to your homes so that his majesty can finish his supper in peace."

(As Escargoon was talking, King Dedede was finishing his dinner.)

Lori: "Hold it right there, Escargoon! How do we know that you're literally not lying again?"

Lisa: "As per usual."

Escargoon: "(To Lori and Lisa) You two have no right to speak to me that way. Your parents should slap you silly."

Lincoln: "(Scratches his chin) Something's fishy around here!"

Lynn Sr.: "You're probably right, Lincoln. A monster would be the thing that Dedede would love."

Rita: "He must be behind this."

Escargoon: "How DARE you accuse his Royal Highness! (To Dedede) You want me to check them in for a two week stay in the dungeon, Sweet King?"

King Dedede: (Laughs and turns around) A monster, huh? Would a monster look anything like that? (Points to an octopus that looks kind of similar to the Octopus Monster from earlier, but it's pink.)"

Becky: "That's it!"

Carol: "That's the monster!"

Clyde: "But it's 100 times bigger!"

King Dedede: "(Chuckles) You see, that ain't no monster, just my new pet octopus. And the only thing he likes to eat is sardines. (Feeds his pet octopus a sardine and laughs) The little fella wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was on the end of a fish hook."

Escargoon: "Of course he wouldn't. (To the Citizens of Royal Woods while swinging his spear) Now get out so that the King would have his dessert! Go on! Shoo!"

(The Loud Kids all immediately come near the Octopus tank and the Octopus stares at them like the Octopus Monster from earlier. Later at Kabu Canyon...)

Kabu: "Tell me, Citizens of Royal Woods, what purpose have you come to consult me?"

Liam: "We seek your wisdom and knowledge, Kabu, for three nights a giant monster has been stealing our sheep."

Lola: "And it's robbing me of my beauty sleep."

Dana: "Dedede says that it's not his monster."

Officer Schoffner: "I don't believe that rascal."

Sid: "You know the truth, Kabu."

Bobby: "Please tell us where the monster is, Kabu, and how we can make it go away."

Kabu: "The monster is near. And Royal Woods is in grave danger."

Lincoln: "Then why did it come here."

Kabu: "It was called here by your own King Dedede."

(In the distance King Dedede and Escargoon watch)

Escargoon: "It sounds like the big Kabu was talking about you sire."

(King Dedede punches Escargoon on the head)

King Dedede: "That tattle tailin' tiki."

Kabu: "The monster was created by one more powerful than King Dedede."

Officer Schoffner: "I'd like to lock both of them up."

Lori: "What do we do to stop it?"

Kabu: "There is nothing you can do."

(All of the citizens complain to each other.)

Lola: "Is Royal Woods...doomed?"

Leni: "Can anyone, like, help us, Kabu?"

Kabu: "There is one who is a star warrior, travelling through space whose name is Kirby."

Lola: "Kirby."

Lana: "YAY KIRBY!"

(All of the loud kids except for Lily dream of their own version of Kirby, Lori and Leni thinks that Kirby is a lady in their own Prince-like attire, Luna thinks Kirby's a God of Rock n' Roll, Luan thinks Kirby is a Comedic Deity, Lynn thinks that Kirby is an alien who plays sports, Lincoln thinks that Kirby is a Super hero, Lucy thinks that Kirby is some sort of vampire, Lola thinks that Kirby is some sort of prince, Lana thinks that Kirby is a Frog and Lisa thinks that Kirby is a scientist with beakers and robots that will kill the monster. All of a sudden King Dedede and Escargoon arrive in their car.)

King Dedede: "That's trash you're talking, Kabu. There's no such person as Kirby."

Escargoon: "That's right, you're full of Kabuloney."

Kabu: "Kabu can see the future."

King Dedede: "(Laughs) Why not predict what will happen when I push dis dere button."

Kabu: "I predict that you won't push it."

King Dedede: "Hey, Escargoon, did you hear that voice. (Laughs while bonking Escargoon on the head.) (To Kabu) Why, I predict you're dead wrong."

(Suddenly a light flashes in the sky as Kirby's Spaceship falls down like a comet into the Louds' front yard. The louds along with Dedede and Escargoon go into their yard and see a the pink puffball himself and King Dedede picks it up.)

Kirby: "Huh?"

King Dedede: "Looks like an alien invader to me."

Escargoon: "Mash it with your mallet!"

The Louds: "WAIT!"

Lisa: "Let's see what it is first."

Leni: "You okay, alien?"

(Kirby gets up from out of the ground.)

Lori: "It's impossible, but your name literally wouldn't happen to be Kirby."

Kirby: "(Gasps) Kirby! Kirby!"

(The louds all gasp as their images of their dream warriors vanish. Suddenly King Dedede stomps on him and laughs.)

King Dedede: "Star Warrior, stand back, this boy's goin' back ta orbit!"

Leni: "No, please don't!"

King Dedede: "FORE!"

(King Dedede smacks Kirby and sends him flying into the canyon.)

Lynn Sr.: "Why did you do that?"

Lisa: "Isn't that a bit unneccessary of you to do that?"

Escargoon: "THE KING JUST SAVED YOU ALL FROM A PUBLIC MENACE!"

King Dedede: "Yeah, Kirby must be the monster that's been eatin' up all the sheep."

Rita: "I hope that little Pinky's alright."

(The Louds go down to the chasm that Kirby fell into.)

Lincoln: "Don't worry, Kirby, we're going down to help you."

(Suddenly, Lincoln slips and falls, Kirby notices it and puffs up so that he can save Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Kirby just saved me."

(Suddenly the Loud sisters came down.)

Lucy: "Wow, a monster wouldn't do that."

Lisa: "That, you are correct about, Lucy."

Lori: "Maybe Kirby is the star warrior after all."

Lynn Jr.: "That's impossible, Warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy."

(Kirby wanders off and the louds chase him down)

Lynn Jr.: "Some warrior."

(Kirby continues to wander off until he comes across to the town of Royal Woods.)

Lincoln: "This is Royal Woods."

Lisa: "And the people there are called humans."

Lincoln: "If you're wondering, my name is Lincoln."

Kirby: "Name Incoln. (Lincoln Gasps) Name Incoln."

Lori: "And we're his sisters, I'm Lori."

Kirby: "Ori."

Leni: "I'm Leni."

Kirby: "Eni."

Luna: "I'm Luna."

Kirby: "Una."

Luan: "I'm Luan."

Kirby: "Uan."

Lynn Jr.: "I'm Lynn."

Kirby: "Ynn?"

Lucy: "(Jumpscares Kirby) I'm Lucy."

Kirby: "Ucy."

Lana: "I'm Lana."

Kirby: "Ana."

Lola: "I'm Lana's twin sister, Lola."

Kirby: "Ola."

Lisa: "I'm Lisa and that's Lily."

Kirby: "Isa, Ily?"

Luan: "I guess that Kirby might be a baby warrior."

(They all laugh until King Dedede and Escargoon come in their car.)

King Dedede: "Out of our way, we'll get that monster."

(King Dedede blasts Kirby who begins tumbling down and Dedede keeps on bashing and shooting Kirby as the latter runs away until he gets shot into the watermelon fields. The louds also chase Kirby)

Lincoln: "Knock it off, Dedede, it's not a monster."

King Dedede: "He's right in dat dere watermelon field."

(Escargoon chuckles as the two go into the watermelon field and the louds pop out of the field with a watermelon catapult and shot 11 Watermelons at the two and stop Dedede's car.)

Lori: "We're literally not gonna let you get rid of Kirby."

(Dedede chuckles and turns away, going back to where he came while Officer Matthew and Officer Schoffner look at the louds.)

Officer Matthew : "Wonder what they're up to."

Officer Schoffner: "Hey, you kids alright?"

Leni: "Yeah, but where's Kirby?"

Lincoln: "Kirby?"

Lori: "Kirby, where are you?"

(The Louds, Officer Matthew and Officer Schoffner look at Kirby, who's just enjoying a watermelon. Later at the Loud House, the Louds and Kirby were seated at the table.)

Lynn Sr.: "Here you guys go."

(Lynn Sr. passes out a dish of his famous Lynn-sagna to the family and Kirby.)

Rita: "A special feast to honor a special star warrior."

Lynn Sr.: "I can speak for myself you know, honey."

Rita: "I know that, Lynn."

Lynn Jr.: "Let's hurry up and eat."

Lori: "He literally doesn't understand what you're saying anyways."

Lincoln: "Well, let's dig in."

(The louds were about to eat their dinner, but suddenly, Kirby inhales all of the Louds' dinners and even the dishes, utensils and tablecloth till it's all gone.)

The Loud Kids: "Aw man."

Rita: "(Miffed) Hey, what's the big idea, Kirby?"

(Kirby, scared and confused runs off out of the Loud House and the Loud Kids chase after him until they see a mass of sheep bones with Kirby.)

Lucy: "Woah."

Luna: "Did you do this, lil' dude?"

Lori: "We literally can't stay here, come on."

(Kirby and the Loud children went into a shed and Lincoln closed the door.)

Lana: "You were the one who's been eating all the sheep, weren't you?"

Lincoln: "If you tell us the truth, Kirby, maybe we could help you."

Luan: "I don't think he "herd" you, (Laughs) get it?!"

Sword Knight: "Hey, let's check out this shed."

Blade Knight: "There might be something alive in there."

(Lori puts a sack over Kirby's head and suddenly, Sword Knight and Blade Knight bust into the shed.)

Sword Knight: "It's Lincoln."

Blade Knight: "And his ten meddling sisters."

Lincoln: "What are you guys doing here?"

Blade Knight: "We were sent by the King."

Sword Knight: "We were looking for a puffball named Kirby."

Lori: "That's funny, so are we."

Leni: "I thought Kirby's with..."

Luna: "(Covers Leni's mouth) Nobody."

Meta Knight: "I'm not so sure."

(Meta Knight comes over to the Louds and Blade Knight and Sword Knight step back. The Louds all gasp. Meta Knight uses Galaxia to stab the Louds, but they dodge in the nick of time and Meta Knight lifts the sack from out of Kirby.)

Meta Knight: "It is the ball."

(Meta Knight leaves the shed and the louds go after him.)

Leni: "Please Meta Knight."

Lana: "Don't tell the king."

Meta Knight: "The King is not a problem for now. Now we must find the real monster."

(Lightning flashes and Meta Knight, the Loud Kids and Kirby see smoke from Castle Dedede. Kirby runs up to the smoke and it turns out that King Dedede and Escargoon are trying to fix Kirby's Starship.)

Escargoon: "How am I supposed to fix this if I don't have the owner's manual."

(King Dedede whacks Escargoon on the head with his fist.)

King Dedede: "Keep fixing it, snail brain. Once we get it fixed, we can send Kirby back where he came from."

(King Dedede finds a small box from inside Kirby's Spaceship.)

Escargoon: "(Curious) What's that?"

(King Dedede opens the box to find a mini Warp Star.)

King Dedede: "I might put this thing in my dressin' room."

Escargoon: "Sire, we might need that."

King Dedede: "It's none of your business. Besides, I might as well take care of dis dere star."

Escargoon: "(Blows a rasberry) Oh, why does he have to be so abusive? (Kirby suddenly floats up near him) Self esteem issues, anyone? (Notices Kirby and screams) Well, this is a pleasant surprise, I was just trying to fix your Starship for you. (Kirby notices a box and sees that his Warp Star is missing) It wasn't my fault, (chuckles) see?"

(Kirby heads into Castle Dedede while Escargon still stands there, shocked. Later, at Castle Dedede, King Dedede watches over his pet octopus.)

King Dedede: "I Ordered a monster and I wind up with a wimp. (Goes over to his throne) I might as well spend my cash for this newfangled online monster order so I can fill up my fish tank. (Pushes a button and a screen with the N.M.E Sales Guy and a monster machine appear.)

N.M.E Sales Guy: "Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises, King Dedede, how may I assist you?"

King Dedede: "Look pal, I don't want to complain, but I paid you a lot of money for an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp."

N.M.E Sales Guy: "Just give it time, your highness, and I guarantee this little shrimp will grow on you big time."

King Dedede: "Alright. (Pushes a button)"

(The N.M.E sales guy goes away along with the screen and monster machine. King Dedede looks at his pet octopus and it reveals that his pet octopus is the octopus monster after all. The octopus monster hypnotizes Dedede as Kirby runs inside. The hypnotized Dedede charges at Kirby with his hammer and continually tries to bonk Kirby with his hammer. The Loud Kids come in the castle, looking for Kirby.)

Lincoln: "Kirby."

Lori: "Kirby."

(King Dedede bashes Kirby so hard that the latter starts flying around the castle like a pinball. Eventually Rita and Lynn Sr. show up.)

Lynn Sr.: "(Gasps) It's Kirby."

Rita: "He's getting beat by the King."

(King Dedede chases Kirby until he hits a pillar. The mini Warp Star falls and Lincoln picks it up.)

Meta Knight: "Get away. (Pushes the Loud Family as the pillar falls.)"

Leni: "Yay, Meta Knight is on our side."

Meta Knight: "Look out."

(The octopus grows into the octopus monster from earlier in this episode. The Louds all scream at this sight as the octopus monster continues to grow.)

Lola: "That must be the monster that ate all the sheep."

Meta Knight: "Yes, that must be the monster that also took control of the King."

(Large tentacles surround Castle Dedede and the citizens look scared at this horrific sight.)

Howard: "It's going to destroy the castle!"

(King Dedede, no longer possessed, gets up from all the rubble and sees the Octopus Monster.)

King Dedede: "(Screams) Holy Calamari!"

Escargoon: "Get back in your tank, you overgrown appetizer."

(Suddenly King Dedede jumps on Escargoon and shakes him.)

King Dedede: "I want the reciept for this thing and I want my money back."

Meta Knight: "(Jumps in front of King Dedede and Escargoon) Leave, Sire."

(Blade Knight and Sword Knight run in front of the Octopus Monster and the Octopus Monster slams its' tentacles around as the Louds, King Dedede and Escargoon run. King Dedede and Escargoon hide behind a pillar and Kirby runs near his new friends.)

The Louds: "Kirby."

(The Octopus Monster uses its' tentacle to surround the Louds and Kirby and shoots out little octopus monsters from its' suction cups. The Louds, except for Lana who is in awe all gag. Kirby tries to inhale the little octopus monsters, but he gets tossed around like a little, pink, puffy pinball. As Kirby gets tossed around like a pinball, King Dedede cheers for the Octopus Monster.)

King Dedede: "Take this, and that! (Laughs)"

Escargoon: "(Sarcastically) Sure that'll work."

(Kirby faints, but as he was about to get up, the little octopus monsters use a rock to splatter Kirby like a yolk, but it cracks. The Loud Family all gasp at this.)

Lincoln: "No."

(The little octopus monsters keep beating up Kirby as the mini Warp Star rings.)

Meta Knight: "Where did you get it?'

Lincoln: "King Dedede dropped it, why?"

Meta Knight: "That is the Warp Star, the source of Kirby's power."

(Kirby recovers, gets up and runs away from the little octo-monsters.)

Lincoln: "KIRBY!"

Lynn Jr.: "Look out!"

(Kirby continues to run from the little octopus monsters, but the Louds climb up the stairs to a tower and see Kirby on the same side of another tower. The Octopus Monster uses its tentacle to destroy the tower.)

Lincoln: "(with the Warp Star) KIRBY!"

(Kirby excited and determined, inhales the little octopus monsters and the fireballs from the Octopus Monster. The Louds, King Dedede, Escargoon and Meta Knight all watch as Kirby transforms into Fire Kirby.)

Meta Knight: "That is a Copy Ability. After inhaling an attack, Kirby can transform. Kirby has become...Fire Kirby."

(The Octopus Monster blows out a jet of fire at Kirby, but Kirby inhales it and spits it back at the Octopus Monster.)

Lynn Jr.: Yo, Kirby, think fast. (Throws the Warp Star at Kirby)"

(Kirby rides on it like a surfboard. The Octopus Monster continues to attack Kirby, but Kirby dodges it, until, Kirby uses his firepower to fry the Octopus Monster and send it flying. The Louds all cheer for their new friend.)

King Dedede: "(Cries) There goes my refund."

(Meta Knight looks at Kirby with admiration, while the N.M.E Sales Guy watches Kirby defeat the Octopus Monster.)

N.M.E Sales Guy : "Well, looks like the puffy, pink visitor is a star warrior after all. (Laughs)"

(The Next Morning, the Louds and Citizens all say goodbye to the pink puffball.)

Lincoln: "I wish you could stay around a little longer, Kirby."

(Kirby comes back into his Starship and looks at the Louds.)

Lori: "I literally hate long goodbyes, so get on your ship and go."

(Kirby goes back on his Starship and takes off.)

The Louds and Citizens: "Goodbye Kirby./It was nice knowing you./We'll miss you./ Thanks for saving us."

(Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon try to shoot at Kirby.)

King Dedede: "We'll make sure that won't happen again."

Escargoon: "Goodbye for good!"

(King Dedede and Escargoon shoot at Kirby, but Kirby's Starship lands on Dedede's Car, which gets the attention of all the Citizens.)

King Dedede: "Hey, how'd our car get destroyed by the Starship?"

(King Dedede chases Escargoon around with a hammer.)

Escargoon: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

(The Citizens all laugh at King Dedede chasing Escargoon.)

Luna: "Well, at least you'll be staying, Little Dude. Wanna stay with us?"

Kirby: "Kirby! Kirby... Kirby!"

(The episode ends with the Loud Family hugging Kirby.)

Author's Notes:

* I'm sorry to say, but Leni's Beloveds is cancelled due to me having other plans for a Leni X Female Harem fanfiction (The Loud House Rebooted and the Hazy Rocker.). Also, I'm not proud of how it turned out.

* Yeah, I chose a pretty poor time to return, with the riots and Coronavirus, but I gotta put out a fanfiction somehow.

* Also, after receiving Criticism from a guest, I decided to remove the harems and incestuous subtitles (tho it ain't canon to the Canon Loud House) and chose the love interests for Lincoln, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori back in my theme song page. Heck, the latter 2 are Lesbians (The former with Becky and the latter with Carol) in my TLH X Kirby fanfiction (and future fanfictions).

* I will try to put out more Kirby of Royal Woods thrice a week on and Wednesdays Fridays starting on Friday, June 19. So read, review and criticize.


	3. Episode 2: A Blockbuster Battle

Episode 2: A Blockbuster Battle:  
(The Episode starts with King Dedede watching over Royal Woods with a telescope while Kirby plays with a top.)  
King Dedede: "We've gotta do somethin'. We've gotta get rid of Kirby somehow so he gets settled in here  
Escargoon: "Well, King Dedede, if you want my opinion..."  
(Just as Escargoon was about to finish, King Dedede whacks Escargoon on the head with a telescope and walks off to his throne room.)  
King Dedede: "Who wants your opinion? What I want is a monster that'll get rid of this pink pest once and for all."  
(King Dedede sits on his throne, and pushes a button on his throne and releases a screen so the N.M.E Sales Guy can return.)  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprises' Online Monster Site, King Dedede. As you know, (pushes a button and lots of monsters surround him) we offer a full line of powerful monsters."  
King Dedede: "Yeah, the octopus you sent me last time was a weakling."  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "Yeah, but now we know that your opponent is Kirby, now all of our monsters have improved jackpower. (The Monsters beat up the N.M.E Sales Guy.) See what I mean?"  
King Dedede: "They look like rejects to me. I need something strong enough to get rid of Kirby for good."  
(Theme Song)  
(Later, it cuts to the Loud Kids and Kirby playing jumprope in their front yard.)  
Lola and Lana.: "One and one and one is three. We don't like King Dedede. Two and two and two is six. He weighs the same as a ton of bricks."  
Lincoln: "It's your turn, Kirby."  
Lola and Lana.: "Three and three and three is nine. The has the robes that are..."  
(Kirby runs towards the rope and falls over. Everyone laughs in response with Kirby angrily staring at them.)  
Leni: "Uh, guys. I don't know about this."  
Luna: "What do you mean, dude?"  
Lori: "He's literally a star warrior, he should be learning star warrior stuff."  
(Suddenly rain appears out of nowhere and the Siblings head back to the house while Kirby heads into a tree, which disturbs a certain bird.)  
Tokkori: "(Squawks) Listen up, Junior, this is my nest. No people allowed. (Uses his beak to knock Kirby out of his tree which makes Kirby fall down.) Now, hit the road."  
Lana: "Hey, he's our friend, let him in Tokkori."  
Lincoln: "He just needs a place to stay for a while."  
Tokkori: "Let him get his own place. (Dives back into his nest and it cuts to the Louds in their house.)"  
Lori: "Guys, let's admit it, Kirby literally needs a place to stay."  
Leni: "I, like thought we wanted Kirby to stay."  
Luna: "We do."  
Rita: "Remember last time Kirby came here?"  
(It flashes back to the previous episode where Kirby sucks up all of the contents on the table.)  
Rita: "Yeah, I didn't think so."  
(Suddenly the rain stops and it becomes sunny again and the Loud kids and Kirby go to Lynn's Table.)  
Lynn Sr.: "Absolutely not, guys."  
Luna: "Why can't he work here, Pop-star?"  
Lynn Sr.: "He has no prior experience, that's why."  
Lincoln: "All he had to do is to work for free and you have to feed him and let him sleep there."  
Lynn Sr.: "Well, to be fair, your mom works at Castle Dedede. Why can't he stay with her?"  
Lisa: "King Dedede has a massive disdain for Kirby."  
Luan: "Yeah, he was like (In a King Dedede Impression) 'I'm gonna clobba dis dere Kirby down the dain'. (laughs) (Normal voice) Get it?"  
Lynn Sr.: "Is that so? (Picks up Kirby) Any enemy of the King is a friend of mine."  
(It cuts to Kirby serving the customers their food in Lynn's Table while the Loud Kids watch.)  
Lola: "Dad sure keeps Kirby busy."  
Lori: "Yeah, at least Kirby literally has a place to stay."  
Lynn Jr.: "Doesn't seem right for a warrior to work as a waiter."  
(Suddenly King Dedede and Escargoon arrive to Lynn's Table.)  
King Dedede: "Where's the menu?"  
Lynn Sr.: "Your Majesty, it's an honor to see regal ruler, just like..."  
Escargoon: "Can it, Fry Guy."  
(King Dedede and Escargoon sit down and look at a couple menus.)  
King Dedede: "Lemme see here. I'll have the Chateau Brand for the Entree and I'll start off with some snails."  
Escargoon: "Don't hurt snails, they take too long."  
Lisa: "That's peculiar."  
Lola: "King Dedede never eats out."  
Lincoln: "They must be up to something."  
Lucy: "Maybe."  
(Kirby comes near Dedede's table and the latter uses a cane to trip the former.)  
King Dedede: "(Chuckles) Have a nice trip there, boy?"  
Escargoon: "Try to keep the food on the menu and not on the floor."  
Lynn Sr.: "What were you doing, Kirby? (Hands Kirby another plate. As Kirby was trying to serve the food, King Dedede and Escargoon move the table and laugh.)"  
Escargoon: "Kirby's sure striking out with plates."  
King Dedede: "Let's see if he can slide."  
(Escargoon throws a banana peel and Kirby slides and crashes on the table, which causes Lynn Sr. to throw him out.)  
Lynn Sr.: "He's wrecking my restaurant."  
Lincoln: "Don't blame him, blame the King and Escargoon."  
The Loud Sisters: "Yeah!/It's their fault."  
Lynn Sr.: "I can't fire the King!"  
(Suddenly the Loud Kids notice Dedede's car heading straight towards Kirby.)  
Loud Kids: "Kirby, look out!"  
(Kirby moves away from the car as fast as he can while King Dedede laughs. Later, King Dedede and Escargoon are with Tokkori.)  
King Dedede: "That Kirby is nothing but a troublemaker, Tokkori. So we gotta make sure that he won't make trouble here."  
Escargoon: "If they find Kirby a place to live, soon every face in town will be pink."  
Tokkori: "Well, not if I could help it!"  
(Tokkori flies sporadically and heads east while Kirby looks at various artifacts in The Royal Woods Museum.)  
Professor Roiland: "Well, I suppose I could use an assistant. But the items here are extremely valuable."  
(Tokkori hides near one artifact and pushes it down to Kirby.)  
Professor Roiland: "I got some artifacts from ancient human civilization some 4000 years ago. So, Little Kirby will have to be care...(Notices Kirby with an artifact on his head)FULLLL!"  
(Kirby continues to walk aimlessly until he falls and breaks the artifact while the Loud Kids try to stop him. But too late, it breaks anyways.)  
Professor Roiland: "I think I'll lie down for a bit. (Faints)"  
Kirby: "Poyo?"  
(Later, the Loud Kids and Kirby are at Flip's Food and Fuel.)  
Flip: "So, you guys want Kirby to work at Flip's Food and Fuel?"  
The Loud Kids: "Yes, please."  
Flip: "Has he ever pumped gas before?"  
Lincoln: "I don't think so, but I think he'll learn if you let him stay."  
Flip: "Pumping gas is tricky, and if he pushes the wrong button then there'll be trouble."  
(Suddenly Tokkori appears behind Kirby, touches his back and points to a green button.)  
Leni: "Kirby wouldn't do that."  
(Suddenly, Kirby pushes the green button and Flip's Food and Fuel explodes.)  
Flip: "Lemme at that Kirby, I'll push his buttons."  
(It cuts to The Loud Kids, Tokkori and Coo in a tree while Kirby plays with a butterfly.)  
Tokkori: "I said that I know I'm in it."  
Coo: "But they've searched all of Royal Woods and nobody will let Kirby in for a job."  
Tokkori: "Not my problem. The mean folks around here have good judgement. I say let Kirby go back to where came from."  
Coo: "Sorry guys, Tokkori's a tough ol' bird, maybe we should find another tree."  
The Loud Kids: "Another tree?"  
(Suddenly, Lincoln has an idea.)  
Lincoln: "Oh, that gives me an idea. We're giving Kirby his own tree house. You're a genius, Coo."  
(Later, the Loud Kids were building the Tree House until Kirby crosses paths with Rick.)  
Rick: "Ay, mate, you must be Kirby. My name's Rick. (redirects Kirby) I believe you're heading this way. G'day."  
(Kirby heads back to the Tree House with the Louds looking confused. Later, at Castle Dedede...)  
King Dedede: "You're joshing me! You were supposed to make sure thet Kirby DIDN'T find a place to stay."  
Tokkori: "I tried."  
(King Dedede runs off to his balcony while Escargoon watches the Loud Kids.)  
Escargoon: "Lousy Loud brats."  
(King Dedede steals the binoculars and looks at the Louds and Kirby in anger.)  
King Dedede: Well, if I can't get rid of Kirby the sneaky way, then I'll have to do it the freaky way. (Presses a button as various laser looking machines pop out and the N.M.E Sales Guy appears on the screen.)  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "King Dedede, we have a special monster we can send you today."  
King Dedede: "Good, get it online. (Presses a button and electricity sparks out and forms a block.) What is it, a paperweight?"  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "No, King, it's a monster. A super high density monster, we like to call him, blocky."  
King Dedede: "What am I supposed to do with it, drop it in the road and wait for Kirby to trip over it?"  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "Just give me a little demo. (Presses a remote and Blocky transforms into a Karate Fighter monster. Dedede and Escargoon scream. Blocky jumps and smashes into the ground like a Sumo. Escargoon and Dedede hop on the throne, the latter presses a button to put them on the bottom floor and Blocky falls on him as he and Escargoon scream and try to lift him up.)"  
Escargoon: "(Grunts) This thing is heavier than you, sire."  
King Dedede: "(Grunts) Yes, but still big enough to crush Kirby."  
(Later, The Loud Kids are unveiling the opening of Kirby's new Tree House.)  
Lincoln: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thanks to your hard work, our friend has a new place to live. The star warrior has a home at last. Behold! (Pulls a string that unveils Kirby's new home and Kirby pops out of a shell and lands near a plate of Lynnsagna. The whole town claps.)"  
Officer Antonucci: "This is the perfect place for Kirby."  
Officer Matthew: "Yeah, pretty much out of town."  
(Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon arrive in their car.)  
King Dedede: "(With a megaphone) This here is a legal gatherin', so if you rioters don't wanna get incarcerated, cease and dispatch immediately."  
Officer Schoffner: "Rioters?"  
Lincoln: "What's the big idea?"  
Escargoon: "Oh, good, they're resisting."  
King Dedede: "Well then, I'm forced to use force."  
(King Dedede fires a canon and it lands in Kirby's Tree House. The townsfolk leave. Kirby runs back to his treehouse and Dedede's car goes through the tree. The Louds come to Kirby's aid.)  
Leni: "Kirby, are you, like, okay?"  
King Dedede: "(Laughs) Look, it's the children."  
Escargoon: "Yeah, let's show him who the new challenger is."  
(King Dedede presses a button and a block comes out.)  
Lori: "What's that?"  
King Dedede: "Just wait and see."  
(The two drive off and the block transforms into Blocky who use his sumo powers to stomp off on Kirby.)  
Luna: "Lil' dude, look out."  
(Suddenly Blocky slams down on Kirby like a falling roof and slams on Kirby repeatedly till he's flat.)  
Lincoln: "Kirby!"  
Lisa: "Let's get him."  
(The Loud Kids shake Kirby till he's not flat anymore.)  
Lincoln: "Blocky might flatten you up."  
Lana: "But we're gonna fatten you up again."  
(Blocky lumbers his way towards the Kids and Kirby.)  
Lola: "Suck it up, Kirby."  
(Kirby uses his sucking powers to suck up Blocky, but makes the Loud Kids, King Dedede and Escargoon hold on to their lives. Kirby walks up and stops to catch his breath.)  
Luna: "Something's up, fam."  
Lincoln: "Yes, but why?"  
King Dedede: "Kirby can't handle the heavyweight. (Laughs)"  
(Kirby tries to suck up Blocky again, but the latter slams the ground and continues, but Lori comes to his rescue.)  
Lori: "Kirby!"  
(Lori grabs Kirby in the nick of time, but Kirby lands in Tokkori's nest.)  
Kirby: "Poyo?"  
Tokkori: "(Squawks) I already told you, this is my nest, now get your big pink butt out of here."  
(Suddenly the nest shakes and it reveals that Blocky is lumbering towards the nest.)  
Tokkori: "It's time to make like a tree and leave."  
(Blocky rams into the tree like a football player and the tree timbers over pushing Tokkori and Kirby out. King Dedede and Escargoon drive onto the scene.)  
Tokkori: "Hey, what's the big idea, Buster? I was on your side and you totaled my tree!"  
(King Dedede shoots Tokkori with his cannon.)  
King Dedede: "Now, where's dat dere Kirby?"  
Escargoon: "I don't see him, Sire."  
King Dedede: "Then let's find him."  
(Meta Knight hides in the bushes while Kirby and the Loud Kids hide in a canyon.)  
Lisa: "We won't be safe here for long."  
Luan: "Hmmm...I was sure that Kirby will be able to beat that BLOCKHEAD, (laughs) get it?"  
Lincoln: "I wonder why he couldn't."  
Meta Knight: "I can tell you why."  
The Loud Kids: "Meta Knight?"  
Meta Knight: "Your opponent is made of a super high density matter."  
Leni: "Super high density?"  
Lisa: "Leni, Meta Knight says that Blocky's too heavy for Kirby to suck up."  
Leni: "Oh."  
Meta Knight: "Yes, but if you can find a way to turn the monster's weapon against him, Kirby can triumph."  
Lana: "Guys, Meta Knight works for King Dedede, why does he wanna help?"  
Lori: "We literally don't have time for that, we've gotta shape Kirby up for a rematch."  
(Kirby sucks up some rocks from the canyon.)  
Lynn Jr.: "Yo Kirb, let's see if you can suck up that one."  
(Kirby tries sucking up the rock, but it's too heavy and stops sucking.)  
Lincoln: "It's too heavy, he won't be able to suck up anything that size."  
Luna: "That's how he'll defeat blocky."  
(Suddenly the Louds and Kirby notice King Dedede, Escargoon and Blocky on the other side of the cliff.)  
King Dedede: "I know I heard the sound of sucking over here somewhere."  
Escargoon: "Kirby must be nearby."  
Lincoln: "Hey, Dedede."  
Lisa: "Do what you want, but you will not run Kirby out of Royal Woods."  
King Dedede: "Kirby will be running nowhere when Blocky's finished with him."  
Escargoon: "Say Bye Bye, Kirby. Bye Bye."  
The Loud Kids: "Do it, Kirby."  
King Dedede: "Back this thing up."  
Escargoon: "You got it, Triple D."  
(Kirby tries to suck up Blocky, but King Dedede and Escargoon back up.)  
King Dedede: "That puny lil' puffball ain't strong enough to suck up our big ol' Blocky. (Laughs)"  
Escargoon: "Sire, Look."  
(The Loud Kids cheer for Kirby while he continues to suck up Blocky. Blocky falls from the edge into the canyon)  
Meta Knight: "Kirby's sucking it up, now it can be used as a weapon."  
(Kirby continues to suck as Blocky tumbles and splits into four. Kirby transforms into Stone Kirby.)  
The Loud Kids: "Yay!/Yeah!/Way to go, Kirby!"  
King Dedede: "Don't be too happy, Kirby only sucked up a piece of Blocky."  
(The Loud Kids gasp as three mini blockys kick Kirby. Kirby transformed into a stone version of himself which knocks out the mini blockys and gives King Dedede and Escargoon a slight earthquake.)  
King Dedede: "What's going on?"  
Escargoon: "Kirby transforms into whatever it inhales."  
King Dedede: "Blocky, you're still three times the size of Kirby. Crush him into gravel."  
Lincoln: "Kirby copied Blocky."  
Luan: "Yeah, Kirby looks ROCKING in that form, (laughs) get it?"  
(The Stone Kirby smashes the Mini Blockys into rubble. The Loud Kids cheer.)  
Tokkori: "Atta boy, Kirby. Sock it to 'em. You're the stone cold kid."  
(The Loud Kids look at Tokkori and the latter shugs it off while the Mini Blockys reform. Kirby heads to the Royal Woods Coast.)  
King Dedede: "Kirby's gettin' away. Quit messin' around and pull yourself together."  
(The Mini Blockys try to fuse back into Blocky until they form into Blocky who tries to pounce on Kirby. The ledge cracks and Blocky and the Stone Kirby fall into the sea.)  
The Loud Kids: "NO!"  
King Dedede: "Ya dumb blockhead!"  
Escargoon: "(About to cry) We're sunk and so is he!"  
(As Stone Kirby and Blocky fall to the sea, Kirby spits out the Mini Blocky while waving to Kine the Fish and heads up to shore. The citizens all watch as Kirby rises up.)  
Lincoln: "Kirby!"  
(Much to the Citizens surprise, Kirby has risen up from the sea. The Citizens cheer for Kirby.)  
Kirby: "Poyo!"  
(The Citizens continue cheering.)

Luan: "Well, that was a BLOCK-buster battle! (Laughs) Get it?"

Luna: "Dude, that's what this episode is named!"  
King Dedede: "(Cries) I'm gonna miss my little Blocky! (Continues to cry.)"  
Escargoon: "Well, Sire, it just goes to show that you shouldn't take your monsters for granted."  
(That evening, the Louds all go near Kirby's new home.)  
Lincoln: "We think a Star Warrior like you deserves a good place to live."  
Lisa: "So all of us pitched in and built you your very own house."  
Lana: "Welcome home, Kirby."  
(Kirby comes in to his house and sees a small room with a bed and TV.)  
Lori: "Well, it literally isn't big, but check out the bed, Kirby."  
(Kirby hops on the bed and gets bounced off by Tokkori.)  
Tokkori: "Can't a bird get any peace and quiet in this town?"  
The Louds: "TOKKORI!"  
Tokkori: "What, I just came in there to see what the place was like, so I took a liking to it and I moved in."  
Lola: "First you tried to kick him out of Royal Woods, now you kicked him out of his own house?!"  
Tokkori: "That kid can take care of himself, he'll find a place."  
(It cuts to Kirby sleeping on a tree with the Louds, Coo and Rick watching.)  
Lincoln: "Well, Kirby got his tree house after all."  
(The episode ends with The Louds, Rick and Coo laughing at Lincoln's joke while Kirby continues sleeping in the tree.)

AN: Another chapter done, sugoi! (Japanese for awesome) I made my final updates for my ships, and was debating on doing Kirby episodes on Fridays-Sundays, but I decided Wednesdays and Fridays for every two weeks (or probably less) will do. Also the new characters in the fanfic are named after certain people who made certain cartoons that I love. So anyways, read, comment and criticize. Stay tuned.


	4. Episode 3: Kirby's Duel Role

Episode 3: Kirby's Duel Role:  
(The Episode begins with Kirby asleep in his new tree from the last episode along with Tokkori sleeping in his bed...until Lincoln continuously knocks on his door.)  
Lincoln: "Kirby! Maybe he's still asleep!"  
(Tokkori flies out of the door.)  
Tokkori: "Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying! So put a pebble in your shoe and beat it!"  
Lincoln: "Tokkori, what are you doing in Kirby's house?"  
Tokkori: "Well, you're little pink pal and I made a trade, I moved into his house and he moved into my tree. (Lincoln suddenly sees Kirby in the tree.) Rise and shine, you've got company."  
(Tokkori pecks Kirby without warning and he falls out of the tree.)  
Lincoln: "Wake up, Kirby, we've got trouble. I just came from King Dedede's Castle. You see, this morning..."  
Mr. Seth: "Well, there's the little Pink Puffball that I'm looking for."  
Lincoln: "Sorry, Mr. Seth, we're kind of busy here."  
Mr. Seth: "It's alright, Lincoln, just doing my job. I've got a letter from Meta Knight."  
Lincoln: "Give me that."  
(Lincoln grabs the letter.)  
Lincoln: "(Reads the letter.) Oh Honorable Kirby, as a Star Warrior, you are here by required to accept my challenge, I hereby request a battle from you."  
Kirby: "(Excited) Poyo! Poyo!"  
Lincoln: "Kirby, Meta Knight challenged you to a duel."  
Kirby: "Poyo?"  
(Theme Song)  
(Later, the Loud Sisters and Tokkori are outside of their house.)  
Lori: "A battle by Meta Knight?"  
Lisa: "More of a duel."  
Lynn Jr.: "I don't believe it."  
Tokkori: "Believe it, Sporty, I saw the letter with my own eyes."  
Leni: "But why would he do that?"  
Lana: "And where's Kirby now?"  
Tokkori: "Lincoln took Kirby to Kabu Canyon."  
(Later, at Kabu Canyon, Kirby and Lincoln were trying to prepare for the fight.)  
Lincoln: "Look, Kirby, there's something that I've gotta tell you."  
Kirby: "Poyo?"  
Lincoln: "I know why Meta Knight challenged you. (A Flashback of Lincoln eavesdropping on Meta Knight plays.) (narrating) I was about to leave the castle to go visit you, but then I saw Meta Knight heading off to King Dedede's throne room. So, let's say I decided to stay and see what was happening."  
Meta Knight: "You want me to challenge Kirby to a duel?"  
King Dedede: "That's right, beatin' Kirby oughta be a piece of cake for ya."  
Escargoon: "Just make sure you get that little crumb his just desserts."  
Meta Knight: "If you want to eliminate him, why not just order another one of your monsters."  
(Upon mentioning monsters, King Dedede looks at him in shock.)  
King Dedede: "Monsters?! What makes ya think that I've been orderin' monsters?"  
Meta Knight: "I've heard rumors that the delivery service is in this very room, your majesty."  
Escargoon: "Keep your nose out of the King's business, if you even have a nose."  
King Dedede: "It's an order to do as I say, and I say get rid of Kirby."  
Meta Knight: "I understand, but..."  
Escargoon: "Forget your buts, why don't you do what the king orders? Listen, Mr., if you're in cahoots with Kirby and those Loud Kids, that's treason."  
Meta Knight: "Treason?"  
King Dedede: "Are you gonna take care of dat dere Kirby or not?"  
Meta Knight: "If you command it, I must obey."  
(The flashback ends.)  
Lori: "You're literally in a lot of trouble, Kirby."  
Luna: "Yeah, dude, there's no way that you can beat Meta Knight."  
(Lincoln gasps in shock at his sisters.)  
Lincoln: "How did you guys get there?"  
Lynn Jr.: "Tokkori told us about a duel."  
Lisa: "Not to mention that we heard your backstory about the duel."  
Lincoln: "Oh."  
Lana: "By the way, the best thing to do is to run and hide."  
Meta Knight: "It's too late for that. If you all wanted Kirby to escape, why did you come here?"  
The Loud Kids: "Well, we just wanted to talk to you."  
(Meta Knight hops down from the ledge and draws his sword.)  
Leni: "Like, we thought your on our side, Meta Knight."  
Lana: "We heard from Lincoln that Dedede wants to get rid of Kirby."  
Lisa: "Seeing that you're a loyal to Dedede as well, why can't we be surprised?"  
Meta Knight: "I am in his majesty's service, I cannot disobey his command."  
The Loud Kids: "Traitor!"  
(The Loud Kids charge at Meta Knight, but are stopped by Sword Knight and Blade Knight. The Loud Siblings gasp as Meta Knight draws out his beloved sword, Galaxia.)  
Meta Knight: "Kirby, the King has commanded me to challenge you to a duel, prepare for battle and prepare to be defeated."  
(Meta Knight sprints lightly and slashes Kirby with Galaxia twice until Meta Knight draws Galaxia at Kirby.)  
Meta Knight: "This duel is about to end."  
The Loud Sisters: "That's what you think!"  
Lincoln: "Kirby, you can win, Kirby, just use your suck up power."  
(Kirby prepares to suck up Meta Knight, but King Dedede and Escargoon watch from the background in their car.)  
Escargoon: "Who's winning, sire, Meta Knight or Kirby?"  
King Dedede: "I can't tell, there's too much dust sailin' around."  
(Kirby continues to try to suck up Meta Knight as the Loud Kids hold on for their lives along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Meta Knight still stands unaffected so, Kirby runs out of breath.)  
Meta Knight: "Kirby is very powerful, but cannot suck up opponents who are extremely large or heavy."  
Lana: "But you're not big or heavy, Meta Knight."  
Meta Knight: "I have other ways of defending myself."  
Lori: "But you literally know way more than Kirby does."  
Lola: "Yeah, he can't beat you."  
Lisa: "The question is, how can you pick a fight with him, even know he doesn't have the ability to defend himself?"  
Meta Knight: "Sword Knight, give him a way to defend himself."  
(Sword Knight tosses a sword to Kirby.)  
Meta Knight: "There, now we can battle as equals."  
Lincoln: "Kirby, it's a trap."  
(Kirby tries to grab the sword, but it was so big for him, that he falls off. But Kirby eventually got a grip of the sword.)  
Meta Knight: "Now, the battle begins!"  
(Meta Knight launches towards Kirby as they swing their swords around, until Kirby falls, Meta Knight comes for Kirby, but Kirby randomly swings his sword around until he hitsMeta Knight.)  
Meta Knight: "Fine then, I will save enough power to defend myself, but still move on to more intense attacks."  
(Meta Knight uses more intense attacks on Kirby.)  
Meta Knight: "Keep on your wits. (Continues to use Galaxia to slice Kirby while the latter defends himself.) The best offense is a great defense, my friend. (Continues to strike at Kirby until Kirby flies onto the cliff.)  
Escargoon: "Kirby loses by a landslide."  
King Dedede: "Let's head back to the castle."  
Escargoon: "Yeah, since we know what Kirby's weakness is."  
King Dedede: "Kirby is no swordsman, so that gives me an idea."  
(King Dedede and Escargoon drive back to the castle while laughing.)  
Meta Knight: "A true Star Warrior will stand up and fight."  
The Loud Kids: "Kirby, don't listen to him."  
(Kirby and Meta Knight continue to duel.)  
Meta Knight: "Your spirit is willing, my friend, but your pink flesh is weak."  
(Meta Knight duels Kirby some more while the Loud Kids cheer.)  
Luna: "Look dudes, Kirby's fighting back! If he keeps this up, maybe he can beat Meta Knight!"  
Lisa: "Or maybe Meta Knight acts like Kirby has the chance to win the duel."  
(It cuts to Kirby and Meta Knight dueling.)  
Meta Knight: "Not bad. Unfortunately you cannot reach with your stubby pink arms. If you truly focus on power, nothing is unreachable and I will prove it to you. The skill of my sword is hard, but the deal of my will makes it harder."  
(Meta Knight makes a beam that cuts through a portion of Kabu Canyon.)  
Meta Knight: "You allow your power to flow through your sword and release it, you create The Sword Beam."  
(Meta Knight releases another sword beam, in which Kirby dodges.)  
Meta Knight: "The Sword Beam allows you to use all of your power in one concentrated attack. But the spirit is focused, energy leaves the body and enters the sword. If you focus, you can defeat me. Try it, it's your only hope, but if you fail I'll give you a little review."  
(Kirby falls asleep, trying to store all of his energy. The Louds eventually notice.)  
Leni: "Oh no, poor Kirby has fallen asleep!"  
The Loud Kids: "KIRBY, WAKE UP!"  
Meta Knight: "Kirby has fallen asleep, that is how he focuses his power. He'll be difficult to defeat, but for the sake of honor, I'll try."  
(Meta Knight charges at Kirby, who wakes up, but a boulder falls)  
Meta Knight: "Look out!"  
(As Meta Knight gets Kirby out of the way and the boulder crashes to the ground, leaving dust over Kabu Canyon.)  
Meta Knight: "(Coughs) Where are you?"  
Lincoln: "Guys, Kirby got knocked out!"  
Lana: "What are we gonna do?"  
Luna: "Let's bail, dudes."  
(So the Loud Kids take Kirby out of Kabu Canyon, but King Dedede and Escargoon rush back home to Castle Dedede in their car, as Dedede tries to hop on the drawbridge, Escargoon falls out of the car.)  
Escargoon: "I'm okay."  
(King Dedede rushes to his throne room while laughing and presses a button that summons the N.M.E Sales Guy.)  
King Dedede: "I know how to beat Kirby, I need a monster that's good with a sword."  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "We've got just the thing you're looking for, King, but unfortunately haven't recieved payment for the other monsters Nightmare Enterprises have sent you already."  
King Dedede: "I don't need your money, just send me the monster."  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "No problemo, Triple D, we always give credit where credit is due."  
(King Dedede laughs as the Monster Machine creates a beetle-like creature.)  
Escargoon: "I landed on my, (in shock) oooohhhh..."  
N.M.E Sales Guy: "Allow me to introduce you to my sword model extraordinaire, the big beetle, Buggzy."  
(Buggzy raises both of his weapons up in the air.)  
King Dedede: "(Laughs while bopping Escargoon on the head) That's one ugly bug. Now go get Kirby, beetle boy."  
(Later, at Kabu Canyon.)  
Sword Knight: "Kirby."  
Blade Knight: "Kirby, where are you? Meta Knight is looking for you, Kirby."  
Sword Knight: "If you had given him a little more time, he would have mastered the sword by now."  
Meta Knight: "Yes, but now I fear that King Dedede will order monsters skilled with swordplay. Kirby is in danger, we must find him."  
(The Loud Kids watch through this.)  
Lola: "First they work for Dedede, then they pretend to care for Kirby?!"  
Lincoln: "Geez, guys, that's really confusing."  
(Later, the Loud Kids notice Kabu on the ledge of the Canyon.)  
Lincoln: "Let me guess, Meta Knight came to see you, didn't he."  
Kabu: "He came here to consult with me about the threat to our planet."  
The Loud Kids: "THREAT TO THE PLANET?!"  
Lori: "What do you literally mean, Kabu?"  
Kabu: "There is a secret empire of evil, who is known as N.M.E, (A flashback of Nightmare ruling over Royal Woods plays.) it's plan is to rule over not just this universe, but the universes of other dimensions. It creates monsters and gives them to customers like Dedede, who do not know the true purpose. But N.M.E made one great mistake, one creature is produced that will not obey it's orders. And N.M.E fears that it may defeat him. (The flashback ends with Kirby defeating Nightmare.)"  
Luna: "So, the creature must be Kirby."  
Lisa: "Yeah, that does make sense of why N.M.E is trying to get rid of him."  
Kabu: "That is the likely explanation."  
Lincoln: "Well, we better get going, Kabu. Thanks for the explanation."  
Lana: "Hey, Kabu, how did you find out about this stuff."  
Kabu: "I learned it long ago from Meta Knight."  
The Loud Kids: "FROM META KNIGHT?!"  
(It cuts to King Dedede and Escargoon in their car while Bugzzy flies in front of them.)  
King Dedede: "(Laughs) This job's gonna be a walk in the park."  
Escargoon: "Yeah, Kirby's been bugging us, so we're gonna bug him big time."  
(Bugzzy makes a moan-like noise in agreement. Later, at Kabu canyon, Kirby is still down from the other day.)  
Luna: "Hang in there, dude."  
Lincoln: "We've gotta get him out of there."  
(The Loud Kids try to escape with Kirby, but Dedede and Escargoon in their car stop them.)  
King Dedede: "(Laughs) Now you're in the spotlight!"  
Escargoon: "It's curtains for your little friend."  
Leni: "Like, what do we do."  
Luan: "Make like a bug and flee."  
(The Loud Kids with Lynn Jr. and Leni holding Kirby run while Dedede and Escargoon in their car chase them until Leni along with Lynn Jr. trip on a rock which sends Kirby flying to Dedede's car and then on the other side of the Canyon which wakes Kirby up as he sees Bugzzy towering above Kirby. The Loud Kids scream while Bugzzy sharpens his weapons and tries to strike at Kirby who dodges his every move.)  
Meta Knight: "What is that, your Majesty?"  
King Dedede: "(Chuckles) It's my new monster, Bugzzy."  
Meta Knight: "I don't understand, I thought you wanted ME to do battle with Kirby."  
Escargoon: "You found Kirby's weakness, that's what we wanted."  
Meta Knight: "So, you were using me to find the right monster to order. (Kirby still manages to dodge Bugzzy's every move.) Kirby's new power will now be put to the test."  
Lincoln: "Kirby, do something."  
Lana: "Kirby, suck it up."  
(Kirby tries sucking up Bugzzy, but has run out of breath. Bugzzy inches towards Kirby, who backs away in fear.)  
Lori: "Kirby, literally try to suck it up again."  
Meta Knight: "His opponent is too large to defeat that way."  
Lincoln: "You're right, Meta Knight."  
The Louds: "KIRBY, ONE MORE TIME!"  
Lisa: "But this time, suck up his sword."  
(Kirby tries to suck up Bugzzy's sword, but Meta Knight throws Galaxia at Bugzzy's sword and Kirby eventually turns into Sword Kirby.)  
The Loud Kids: "Yay, Kirby did it!"  
Meta Knight: "He is now Sword Kirby."  
Lincoln: "Kirby."  
King Dedede and Escargoon: "Sword Kirby?!"  
Meta Knight: "A fierce swordsman, he swings at any attack."  
Luna: "You can do it, Kirby dude."  
(Bugzzy does another moan like noise and makes a couple other swords.)  
King Dedede: "(Laughs while shaking Escargoon) Yeah, alright. This Bugzzy sure is a sharp fellow. Ain't he."  
(Kirby's Sword grows bigger as Kirby charges at Bugzzy, who already defends himself and slashes at Kirby.)  
King Dedede: "Yeah, a few more swings and it's goodbye, Kirby."  
Escargoon: "Sha-Shay."  
Meta Knight: "Kirby, if you focus, you can defeat it."  
(Kirby heeds Meta Knight's words and falls asleep to everyone's shock.)  
King Dedede: "(Laughs) Hey, what's that little pink ball going to sleep for?"  
Escargoon: "Hurry, Bugzzy, finish him off."  
(Kirby wakes back up and his sword turns into a more powerful sword and performs a Sword Beam to attack Bugzzy, who defends himself. Unfortunately for Bugzzy, his swords are shattered and he's now in half and explodes. The Loud Kids all cheer for Kirby along with all the citizens of Royal Woods.)  
King Dedede: "Well, that Pink Punk ain't gonna make a monkey outta King Dedede. (Speeds forth in his car, but Meta Knight blocks his path) Outta mah way, Meta Knight."  
Meta Knight: "Sire, it's my duty to warn you, Kirby has great power now."  
King Dedede: "Yeah, who's the king around here, you or me."  
Escargoon: "Move it or lose it."  
Meta Knight: "It pains me to do it, Sire, but I must."  
(Meta Knight kicks King Dedede's car over and...)  
King Dedede: "Hey, what's happenin'?"  
Escargoon: "We're gonna..."  
(Too late, King Dedede's car goes backwards and  
Escargoon: "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"  
King Dedede: "What are we gonna do?"  
Escargoon: "I don't know!"  
Lori: "So, Meta Knight, who are you REALLY gonna protect? King Dedede or Kirby?"  
Meta Knight: "I'm just a loyal subject of the King, why would I help Kirby?"  
Lana: "That's what we're trying to figure out."  
Lisa: "Kabu informed us about Nightmare Enterprises. I was thinking that you can tell us more."  
Meta Knight: "Someday."  
Lincoln: "One day, we'll find out about Kirby, one way or another."  
(The episode ends with the Loud Sisters throwing Kirby up into the air, and with Kirby smiling.)

(AN: I've been debating (Again) of when I'm going to continue the series. But then, I pretty much came to my conclusion, I'm going to post more Kirby of Royal Woods frequently, but not every two Wednesdays and Fridays. So, yeah, I'm pretty much going to post more episodes whenever I feel like it due to planning things out for the fanfics and writing them (with trying to link the worlds of TLH and Kirby Right Back At Ya) being a little tiresome for me (although that won't be the case for some episodes and scenes which I already planned out). Also, I have plans for other fanfictions. I'm Sorry to disappoint you all and I'm sorry for the vague (and sort of dumb) reasoning of why I managed to write KORW whenever I feel like it. More episodes coming soon. So read, review and criticize.)


End file.
